Rumor Has It
by WebzForevz
Summary: Quinn Fabray was what all the girls wanted; Star Quarterback, best friends with Noah Puckerman, amazing voice, and a total hottie. But one thing was clear: He's never had sex, and everyone's wondering why. Will Rachel be the first one to figure out why? FTM!Quinn, Faberry Fanfic with slight Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Sup audience! And by audience I mean that one follower I usually get. Anyway, I decided to write a Glee fanfiction again, and the plot is pretty original if I do say so myself. **

**PLEASE READ: Also, this is short because I'm gonna see if this gets any positive attention first before continuing fully.**

**So anyway, without further ado, let's do this thang!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"So you kissed her?" Noah asked, wide eyed at his friend who had just recounted his tale of scoring another senior.

They were in the middle of the hallway, Quinn was shoving his books into his locker while simultaneously grabbing a hold on his math book, which he needed for his next class.

"Yep." Quinn responded, tired of explaining the story again. For the tenth time.

"Why didn't you go any farther?" his friend asked.

Quinn stopped. He's heard the questions before. Not just from Puck, but from Finn and Sam, the entire football team, and even Rachel when she had heard about his latest conquest. But she was just thinking logically, about hormones or some crap he wasn't listening to. Of course that was because he was staring at her lips, but whatever. There's been rumours speculating it, that he's gay, small penis, etc, but no one had gotten close to right.

He was transgender, an FTM to be exact. He didn't have a penis to have sex with a girl. Or at least, to have sex with a girl the way most people in his back water town thought guys should do it.

But of course, he couldn't say that. It would ruin his entire reputation. So, he just answered the same way as usual. "She didn't deserve me. No girl does, remember?"

Puck shrugged, he never really thought about it, who cared? Sex was sex, and it was awesome, who cared if she 'deserved' it, anyway?

"Yo guys!" Finn came jogging over and Quinn rolled his eyes, waiting for some dumb tale on how he 'totally touched this one girls boob!'.

"What is it, Finncompetent?" Quinn asked.

"This new cheerleader chick Kitty is joining glee club and she's throwing a huge party tonight at her place to celebrate it or something. Everyone's invited!" he grinned, his dopey expression causing all girls around them to swoon. Quinn shook his head slightly, he had never understood why that affected girls.

After mulling it over Quinn shrugged. "Alright, I'm game. How 'bout you Puck?"

"Cheerleaders? Game on." he smiled somewhat menacingly and then headed off towards the direction of a flock of girls.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten anyone pregnant yet." Finn muttered.

Quinn smiled sadly towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're just jealous because you can't get any." Quinn smirked.

Finn gasped and pushed him, his face becoming one that looked like a 'gassy baby' as the glee club dubbed it. The blonde chuckled at his dramatic response and walked down the hall towards his pre-calc class.

Entering, he sat down next to Mike, his 'secret' friend. The only reason it was such a secret was because their friendship was comprised of Pokemon, Mario, and all things Geeky, and he couldn't allow that to squander his reputation. Also, Mike was the only person in the entire school to know he was trans after he saw Quinn shirtless by accident; he had been getting changed for a sleepover and when Mike asked if he needed to borrow any clothes he saw him half naked, which the Asian had successfully wiped from his memory.

"Dude, did you hear about the party?" Mike whispered to him.

"Yeah, you going?"

"Of course. I also know a certain brunette you might want to see." Mike smirked.

Quinn gaped at him, then shook his head trying to act confused. "Who? Santana? I don't like her like that dude."

Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You know who I mean. Stop being so defensive, you check her out like every ten minutes. I'm pretty sure the only person who hasn't noticed is her."

The quarterback punched Mike on the shoulder playfully, starting his worksheet.

**XxxxxxX**

When Quinn entered Kitty's house, he knew this would be a party like no other.

He was dressed in a black vest, unbuttoned, and a white tee underneath. He had on grey jeans with a black leather belt and black chucks to go along with it.

As soon as he was dragged in by whichever drunken misfit opened the door, the music blasted into his ear and he was pushed into a pile of bodies that were jamming to the music. He covered his ears slightly and walked off to the kitchen to join his fellow football players, grabbing a drink from Finn who was holding out the cup to him.

He downed it, wiping his lips with his arm. "Dude," Finn chuckled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Faster I get drunk, faster I can start enjoying this party. Ya know, so the music isn't so loud, the drunk people aren't too obnoxious and I won't feel bad about making out with a drunk chick 'cause I'll be drunk too." he explained.

"Makes sense."

Quinn nodded to him and turned, his back on the center island of the kitchen. He looked around the living room where everyone was dancing and spotted Rachel swaying to the music with a red solo cup in her hands. He smiled when she caught his eye and then he resumed talking to Finn.

"So is everyone just gonna be dancing this whole time or..?"

"I think Puck's trying to set up a game of seven minutes in heaven or something, something about wanting to make out with that sophomore over there." Finn said, pointing to a random girl.

"Seven minutes in heaven, huh?"

"Yeah, you wanna make out with Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes grew wide. "How does everyone know about that?"

"It's super obvious. I thought everyone knew." Finn shrugged.

Quinn's eyes widened even more if it was even possible. If _Finn_ could see it, then there's no way _Rachel _couldn't see it.

"ALRIGHT!" Puck shouted out to everyone who was willing to listen. "We're setting up a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, who evers brave enough to join, come down to the basement."

"Wait this is my party you can't just-" Kitty was cut off as half of the party almost ran her over, heading down to the basement.

Kitty scowled following them, "I really should've went to another school."

**Alright, hope you liked it so far and if you guys really liked it I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thanks for the feedback!**

**Michi the Mischievous: Well Quinn was in the middle of changing, so what Mike saw was his uncovered breasts. That's why he had to erase it from his memory. **

**A lot of you really wanted to see how Quinn's family takes him being trans, so that's in here now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

As everyone gathered around, Puck clasped his hands together. "Alright, we all know the rules, seven minutes in heaven, where kissing is a must and groping has no limit,"

That earned a few scowls from the females and a couple high fives from the dudes. Puck placed the bottle in the center, eyeing the people in the circle to see who'd he want to land on. When he spotted a hot blonde he winked, then spun it, landing it directly on her. When her eyes widened, he grinned. "Years of practice."

He took her hand, leading her to the closet where they waited for someone to start a timer.

"I feel so bad for her," Quinn mumbled to himself.

Rachel who was next to him giggled, causing the blonde to blush a light shade of red.

"Alright," Mike called, his phone set in his hands on a timer. "Seven minutes starts... Now!" He closed the closet door and went to sit with the rest of the circle.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Sam asked from one side of the circle next to Mercedes, his girlfriend of two weeks.

"Well I suggest we could participate in a game of truth or dare," Rachel spoke up.

"I don't know if I'm more shocked that you can still use your big girl words drunk, or that you actually picked a normal game." Santana slurred at her. "But whatever, I'm in."

"Ooh me too then!" Brittany grinned from the Latinas right, linking their hands causing the latter to blush. She slowly retracted her hand though, for neither of them were out.

The rest of the group muttered 'yes's' or 'sures', Finn volunteering to go first.

"Alright Santana, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare allz the way, I ain'ts a pussy, I'm froms Lima Heights Adjacent,"

"She's more drunk than I thought," Mike whispered to Quinn. Quinn nodded, whenever Santana got too drunk she went back to adding S's to the end of all her words sounding like she grew up in the hood, even though she grew up in the nicest neighborhood in town.

"I dare you not to sleep with anyone for the rest of the party," Finn smirked triumphantly.

Santana's jaw dropped, and then her shock turned to slight anger. "_What?_ Whats am I s'posed to do now?" she yelled flailing her arms, spilling some of her drink.

"Uh, I don't know, just enjoy the party?" Quinn suggested. A couple people laughed, but Santana sent him a glare.

"Easy for you's to say, Virgin Mary," Santana responded coldly to which the rest of the circle became quiet. "Truth or Dare, Quinnie?"

"Uh..." Quinn was torn. Say truth and get asked why he was a virgin? Or say dare and possibly reveal his secret? "T-t-truth." He stuttered out. It had taken him so long to be able to keep this secret, and pass, and start testosterone, and getting his moms side of the family to accept him. Could this be it?

"Why. Are you. A virgin?" Santana grinned wickedly.

"Well, I, um..." after a few seconds of silence he sighed. He had no choice, he could never lie in truth or dare. "Well, I-"

Mike cut him off. "Times up! We should get them out of there before Puck completely defiles the closet."

"It's probably too late for that," Santana muttered, she knew from experience how far Puck could go in these games.

As they all stood up to see how the two were doing, Quinn pulled Mike to the side.

"Dude, thanks. You saved me out there." Quinn smiled at his friend. For once he was glad someone knew his secret.

"No problem man, I would never let your secret spill, especially like that."

Their bromance moment was interrupted by a small shriek, and when they turned their heads they saw Puck and the blonde girl tumble out shirtless, the blonde without her bra.

"Oh shit, Puck went far." Mike muttered.

"This is why we shouldn't allow him to play this," Quinn mumbled, making his way back to the circle that formed again.

After a few rounds, several pairings had gone into the closet. Kurt and Mercedes (Kurt was scarred for life now thanks to Puck's rule that they _had _to make out), Brittany and Santana (Santana also knew Puck's trick on how to land on anyone she wanted, though the dare Santana had received stopped them from doing a lot), and even Tina and Kitty (Rachel had always told him she was open minded. He still didn't allow Mike to tell her though.) after each pairing went in for their seven minutes it was finally Quinn's turn. Mike patted him on the back. "Just breathe. Remember, you could totally make out with Rachel."

Quinn punched his arm, going to the circle. He took a deep breath and spun the bottle, watching it go around, and around, gradually slowing down.

When it finally stopped, he looked up. His eyes went wide, Rachel was at the other end. She bit her lip and Quinn smiled nervously at her.

"Alright!" Puck grinned. "This is gonna be great."

He basically shoved them into the closet, hearing Mike start the timer once more.

"Uh, hi." Quinn almost whispered. He was nervous. In fact, beyond nervous. His heart was pounding, his palms sweaty.

"Hi." Rachel grinned up at him.

"So, do we just...?" Quinn trailed off, looking away.

Rachel didn't reply, instead wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, their lips crashing together.

That was enough explanation for him, his arms going to her waist for a firm grip. The brunette moaned at the contact, Quinn drowning it out with his mouth. Rachel tugged on the back of his neck, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

Rachel's arms gradually went lower, from his shoulders to his biceps, and then his waist, but Quinn was too caught up in the taste of her mouth and the curve of her hips to notice. Until her hand pressed against his jeans, and squeezed not once, but twice. She felt; nothing.

They separated, breath ragged, Quinn's eyes wide with fear and Rachel's shined with confusion.

"Quinn," she whispered.

He could only offer a squeak in response.

"Quinn, there was nothing there. Why was there nothing there?"

"Don't you have two gay dads?" Quinn asked.

"Oh.. Oh Quinn! Are you gay? Did I just not arouse you? My apologies , I-"

"No Rachel." he cut her off. "I mean you should be knowledgeable about the LGBT community. _All _of it."

"All of- Oh. Oh my god. Are you transgender?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why did you tell me? You could've just ran out or came up with an excuse. Why did you just come right out and say it?"

Crap. He could've got out of it.

"Seven minutes is up, you crazy kids." They heard Mike's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Shit." Quinn whispered.

As soon as Mike opened the closet door Quinn flew out, rushing upstairs.

The people playing began to talk, most likely assuming the worst about what happened in the closet. Mike looked at Rachel, confused, the horror masking his eyes. "Did you...?"

"I found out." Rachel answered meekly.

Mike shook his head. "Please don't tell anyone." he begged, then ran to find his best friend.

As he left, Puck looked questioningly at Rachel along with everyone else, all waiting for the answers to their unspoken questions. "Um, okay. Let's keep playing." she said, causing everyone to groan.

**XxxxxxxX**

Mike checked the first floor, finding no signs of Quinn, searching every room. And there was a lot, turns out Kitty's family had a lot of dough, even more than maybe even Sugar Motta. He then looked out the window to see the blonde in his car, forehead on his steering wheel.

He rushed out to meet him and tentatively tapped the window. Quinn looked up, relief washing over his face seeing Mike. He rolled down the window, sniffling a bit.

"Dude, what happened?"

"We were making out, and I got too caught up in it and she tried to feel my jeans and you guessed it, felt nothing. At all. Not only did I humiliate myself in front of the one girl I liked, I also just got another reminder that I'm not a man and might never be one."

Mike smiled sadly, then thought for a moment. "Well, was she disgusted?" he asked.

Quinn tried to process what had happened. "I don't think so, she just kind of looked... Surprised? A little confused at first? I don't think disgust even crossed her mind."

"Well there you go! She could still like you!" Mike grinned, slapping his friend on the back.

"There's a huge difference between accepting and liking. Like how we accept Kurt but we don't like him like that."

"Yeah, but Rachel likes boys. And _you're _a boy. And she does like you. She stares at you just as much as you stare at her you know." Mike added.

Quinn smiled at him. "Really? Hey wait! I don't stare! I just look... For a longer amount of time than suggested." He muttered meekly.

"That's staring bro." Mike laughed. "But hey, I don't think she's gonna tell anyone. That's good. Now come on, you wanna go back downstairs and continue playing, or go home?"

"I think I wanna go home. My mom is usually a big help in these types of situations."

"Alright dude, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said, patting his friend on the back one more time before heading back to the house.

**XxxxxxX**

When Russell left Quinn had hated himself for a while. When his parents had learned he was transgender from the therapy he had to go to from his depression, Russell immediately attempted to kick him out at only fourteen, a year before he moved the Lima. His mother of course came to his rescue and Russell yelled and screamed at her for the rest of the night, but Quinn had only heard the gist of it. He would never forget the words his father called him, like 'fag', but his mother did help him stop caring. That was the same night Russell left, and Quinn blamed himself, he cried, he begged his mother to get him back but she would only shake her head.

That's when he started to transition, he had gotten his hair cut, bought him a compression vest, started seeing a gender therapist, and shopped for an entirely new wardrobe. His mother had always been his number one supporter, and she cared so much that she homeschooled him for his last months of eighth grade. After six months the therapist wrote a prescription for testosterone, which he immediately started. That's when his mother told him she had gotten a new job that was moving them to Lima which Quinn agreed to, and that's when he started William McKinley High School.

So he always trusted his mom, for help and support. Now was no different.

When he opened the door to his house he turned seeing his mother in the living room. "Hey mom," he finally said when they locked eyes.

"Quinnie, you're home early." she stated.

"Yeah well, that's what I need to tell you about." He walked over to the couch she was seated on and sat down next to her.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Well... We were playing seven minutes in heaven, and I was put in the closet with Rachel." He explained.

"Oh Rachel, is she the one you constantly talk about and have a crush on?"

"How does- ugh never mind. Yeah it is. And we were, you know, doing stuff and she realized there was nothing in my pants. She knows, and I'm afraid she's gonna tell everyone." He hung his head, his deepest fears may come true because of one mistake.

"Oh Quinnie, it's okay. Rachel's a nice girl, I've met her at those LGBT parties we go to sometimes, she was raised by two very nice men you know." Judy rubbed his back in circles, soothing her son.

"Yeah I know, but there'll always be that fear. That she knows, that she could let it slip by accident whenever, that she could use it against me. That everything I've worked so hard for in that shook will be for nothing." he wiped his eyes, he couldn't start crying. Crying was for girls. Even if Rachel already found out he was basically one, he wouldn't start acting like one.

"Quinnie, I always know what you're thinking. Crying doesn't make you less of a man, it makes you more of one for not being afraid to express emotion, instead of being a brick wall like your father was. Just let it all out honey."

Quinn burst into tears, snuggling his head into the crook of his moms neck. "There, there. How's that song go?"

_Here's a little song I wrote_

_You might want to sing it note for note_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_In every life we have some trouble_

_But when you worry, you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Don't worry, be happy now_

_Don't worry, be happy_

Quinn sniffles, wiping his eyes. "How can I not worry?"

"Just for once, Quinn, don't think too much about it. Don't think about the 'what ifs', or what might happen. Don't think about the future Quinn, or the past, live in the moment."

"Alright mom," Quinn agrees, standing up. "I'll be happy." He gave her a small smile and walked out of the room, and up the stairs to his room.

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry about having to repost this chapter but it never updated properly so yeah. Here.**

**Seriously guys, this fic has become pretty popular (By my standards) quick, and I thank you so much for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

The weekend went by quick for Quinn, quicker than he originally wanted. He wanted to stay as far away from school as possible, who knew what school scandals had been made over the weekend. So, instead of going to the outside world he buried himself inside his room for the weekend, Mike being the only one to check up on him.

When his alarm clock went off Monday morning he groaned, turning it off. He rubbed his eyes, and when the situation set in he almost went back to sleep. He'd be going to school today. With people. People at the _party._ He'll be seeing _her,_ too. He signed, climbing out of bed, dragging his feet into his closet. If he was going to be humiliated, he might as well dress to impress. He grabbed his bag and piled in extra clothes too, just to make sure if he got slushied he'd be prepared. He put on his black skinny jeans, white tee and black leather jacket.

Walking downstairs, his mother smiled sympathetically at him, handing him a piece of toast. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure Rachel didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, sure." he grumbled biting into his toast.

After he finished he brushed his teeth and then headed out to his car. Driving to school he tried picturing the worst situations possible so he could be prepared. Getting kicked off the football team, losing the respect of all his teammates, becoming the laughing stock of the school. After he mentally prepared himself, he parked in the school parking lot and got out, looking down. He didn't want any slushie to get into his eyes.

Opening the front doors to the school he walked to his locker, flinching whenever anyone had even looked his way. When he got there, he blinked. Nothing. Did Rachel really not tell?

"Hello Quinn." Speak of the devil.

"Hey Rachel." he mumbled.

"I never told anyone Quinn. I wouldn't. You know that, right." she asked.

Quinn sighed, turning to face her. "Yeah Rachel, I know. Didn't stop me from thinking someone found out though. Did anyone question you about it at the party?"

"Yeah. I just told them you were supposed to get home early and had to leave before your mom got mad at you."

"Thanks. Means a lot. I think if it was any other girl, they would've freaked out. The whole trans thing was never popular at my old school."

Rachel frowned. "Is that why you moved?"

"Yeah." the blonde whispered. "Everyone made fun of me, I was the Jacob Ben Israel of my grade."

"Yikes."

"Yep. Well, I gotta head to first period, see ya." Quinn grabbed his books, walking away.

What he didn't know, was that Jacob Ben Israel had been recording the whole conversation from the janitors closet across the hall from Quinn's locker.

"Heh, if I spread this, Quinn will become even less popular than me, and Rachel will be mine!" Jacob laughed maniacally, uploading the file from his camera to his laptop, editing the footage and putting it right on the front of his website.

**XxxxxX**

The day had been going relatively fine for Quinn, Rachel was right and no one knew the true story of why he left on Friday.

That is, until lunch.

"Hey tranny!" one of the cheerleaders yelled at him.

He turned around, eyes wide. "What?"

"Look what Jacob posted on his website." she thrusted a phone into his hand, and he read the article and watched the video that was posted.

"Oh shit." he whispered, looking up to lock eyes with the cheerleader.

"So is that why you're a virgin? You have no package? What a freak!" she yelled, throwing a slushie towards him. Luckily all those years of football taught him to dodge things easily, so he maneuvered his way around it and ran off.

He locked himself in the boys bathroom, silently crying to himself. He sat on the ground, head between his knees until he heard a timid knock on the door. "Quinn?" he heard the person whisper. "It's Rachel." Of course it was. The voice was unforgettable to him.

He stood up slowly, unlocking the door and opening it. His eyes were red and Rachel hugged him. "I am so sorry. I didn't know." he could feel her hot tears on his chest, and he held her a little tighter.

"It's okay, I know you didn't." he soothed her.

"Why are you trying to make _me _feel better? You're the one who was just outed! Your life is basically ruined!" she yelled, tears still running down her face.

"Not everything is ruined. I still have you, right?" he smiled at her, then remembering who else he had he smiled wider. "And I have Mike, he already knew. And Tina's accepting, right? And the Glee club? Those jocks weren't even my friends, and neither were the cheerleaders. I just need you guys. I can handle a few slushies I guess."

Rachel wiped her eyes, confusion etching her face. "Weren't you the one who was freaking out about it the whole weekend?"

Quinn nodded, he was being a bit hypocritical. "Yeah, but then I remembered that I'll never be alone. Glee means so much to me, at least I still have you guys. Especially you."

Rachel looked up, grinning. "You mean that?"

"I meant every word I said Rachel. I guess if all my secrets are coming out, I better get this one out. I like you Rachel. I have for a long time. And it turns out everyone knew already, so it's not really a secret I guess."

"You like me?" Rachel asked, eyes wide.

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, but unlike the cheerleaders it's natural, and it's not all you have. You're smart, charismatic, open minded, and kissing you was like a dream I had never intended waking up from." Rachel studied his face, and she could tell he was being truthful. Her smile widening even more if it was possible, and they both leaned in until their lips connected.

The spark that had been there in the closet was still there, but this kiss was slow, like they were savouring the taste and memorizing each other's lips. Rachel moaned, and then separated from Quinn causing him to groan at lack of contact.

"You can't just say that big speech and expect me not to try and top it, Quinn." Rachel winked. "I've had a crush on you since the first day we met, back in ninth grade. When you flashed your innocent hazel eyes at me for the first time, I was hooked, and you have a personality to back your looks. You're intelligent, athletic, and one of the only people to be nice to me at this school, including the Gleeks, who aren't using me for their own personal gain. You mean so much to me Quinn, and I want you to know that no matter what anyone says about you, I will always be yours."

Quinn gaped. No one had ever spoke to him in that way before. The girls who asked him out had usually just told him they liked the way he threw the ball at his football games and flashed him a small smile. Rachel really meant everything she had said, and he grinned at the thought, leaning in again until someone cleared their throat.

He looked up and his eyes met with Santana's. "If you two are done, we'd like to talk to you Quinn."

He gulped and separated from Rachel completely, nodding to Santana to signify he'd talk to her. "I'll see you later, Rach?" he said before he left.

"Of course."

He smiled, and followed Santana who was with Brittany to the lockers, away from everyone at lunch. "So." Santana said when they finally stopped. "You're a tranny?"

He flinched, even though he knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. "The correct term is trans or transgender, by the way. And yeah. So, if you don't wanna be my friends anymore, that's fine I guess. I am a freak."

Brittany gasped and Santana stared at him. "You think I'm that mean? I mean, obviously Brittany's not but seriously? I'm just as much as a freak as you are! I'm in love with a girl for petes sake, we're basically the same." she ranted, before her eyes widened.

"You love me?" Brittany asked, a small smile on her face. Santana turned to her.

"Of course I do. And you know what, if Quinn was forcibly outed, then we shouldn't let him be alone. Come on Quinn, me and Brittany have something to do at lunch.

Quinn nodded and followed them to the cafeteria. When they all walked in together everyone turned, and Quinn felt sick under all their eyes.

"Hey everyone! You think Quinn is a freak?" Santana caught everyone's attention. "Well I'm in love with a girl! Brittany S. Pierce, I love her! So if you're going to slushie Quinn, or make fun of him, then you've gotta make fun of me too!"

Everyone gasped, and Brittany came from behind Santana. "And I love her too!" she yelled, kissing the Latina.

What they didn't realize is that Principal Figgins was right behind them. "You three, to the principal's office. Now." he stated sternly, walking off towards his office.

All three gulped and followed him as the rest of the students began to gossip about the events that had just went down.

**XxxxxxxX**

When they sat down, Principal Figgins cleared his throat. "It seems that you three have caused a major scene in the lunch room, and Santana and Brittany, you two are in trouble for your.. PDA."

"PDA?" Santana basically screeched. "So first, us trying to help our friend who's most likely about to be bullied to oblivion which you will probably do _nothing _to stop gets us in trouble, and then one peck on the lips is PDA even though couples make out in the lunch room all the time? You homophobic little-" Brittany pulled Santana down, who had begun to stand up.

"Calm down, we can't get in anymore trouble. Coach Sylvester will get mad!"

"Shit, you're right."

"Anyway." Principal Figgins continued. "Two weeks detention for all three of you. I expect you to not cause anymore scenes. Now leave, we don't want you to be late for class."

Santana and Quinn both left pissed why Brittany attempted to calm them down. "Guys, it's okay. We just have two periods left and then Glee. We don't start our detention until next week, so let's just calm down for today. We'll survive."

"Alright Brittany." Santana gave in. "That reminds me, do you wanna, maybe, go on a date with me for Friday?" she asked.

"Of course!" Brittany clapped, pecking Santana on the cheek and heading off to her next class.

"Nice, Lopez. Thanks for everything you did." Quinn smiled.

"Well, at least I got Brittany out of it. Officially, at least. And now I don't have to hide myself from everyone by sleeping with guys." Santana shrugged.

"True."

"Yeah, well, Figgins was right, we gotta get to class. I'll see you in Glee Club, Fabray?"

"You bet."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Alright everyone, sorry I'm late." Mr Shuester said, walking into the class. "But now that I'm here, does anyone have anything they'd like to preform?"

Quinn and Santana both raised their hands, grinning at each other. "We do, Mr Shue," Quinn answered him.

"Alright, you two get up here and show us what you got."

The two stood up and walked to the center of the room, Santana clearing her throat. "This is Brittany." The glee club cheered at the news.

"And it's also for Rachel." Quinn smiled at her, which the brunette returned, a few gasps heard from different sides of the room.

"Hit it." Santana called to the band.

(**Quinn**/_Santana_/_**Both**_)

Quinn started, locking eyes with Rachel.

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

Santana joins in, both serenading their almost-girlfriends.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

**Something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and Santana grabbed Brittany's, intertwining their hands and pulling them up out of their seats, slow dancing with them

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_**You and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do and nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

When they finished the Glee Club burst into applause. Rachel hugged Quinn, whispering into his ear. "That was beautiful. But I get to do a song next week." she giggled and let go of him, both grinning.

"Santana that was beautiful! When did you have time to practice that?" Brittany asked.

"Me and Quinn decided to skip last period." Santana smirked, earning a slap on the arm from the blonde. "Ouch woman! That actually hurt!"

The glee club chuckled, and Santana couldn't help but laugh along with them. Yeah, the rest of the school might not accept her and Quinn, but these people sure did.

**The End.**

**Hey guys, so sorry to end it so soon but I ran out of will to do it and decided that this was a fine ending. I think so, right? I think it's good. Sorrz. I figured if I couldn't finish it properly then this would be the next best thing.**


	4. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ: So, there was some updating trouble so you might not have read the chapter before this one by accident, so if you haven't, take a quick peek and maybe just maybe review. Thanks :)**

**So I had been wanting to do an epilogue for a bit but was too caught up in some other stuff. So, instead of doing my science essay I'm writing this. In school. Also, I'm updating like all of my fanfictions at once, lol. So this, and two of my other fanfictions (Pitch Perfect) are being updated. More work for me!**

_One year later…._

As Quinn walked into the school he smiled. Why wouldn't he? He still had his (real) friends, a great girlfriend (Who he'd be celebrating their one year anniversary with soon) and the respect of all his peers.

The glee club even admitted all of their biggest secrets during Junior year to help him cope with his being revealed.

Rachel is bisexual, Finn has an IQ of 93, Mike is a virgin, Tina's stutter was fake (Which everyone rolled their eyes for because, _yeah_, no duh), Artie has tripped people on purpose to make them feel his pain, Santana wasn't really raised in the ghetto, Brittany has bought cigarettes for Lord Tubbington, Puck has never really had sex with someone's mom, Sam is a huge Star Wars geek, Mercedes had a crush on a 'certain' blonde in Glee club and no, it wasn't Quinn, Kurt made out with Tina a few times before he came out, Sugar isn't really rich and she actually just pretends to be poor in rich neighborhoods (Begging) to get money, and Blaine's eyebrows aren't actually like that ("Hell_ooooo_, make up!" he exclaimed), and Kitty is adopted.

That did admittedly help, and that's when he knew the Glee club was his safe haven. For good.

During his time in Junior year and the beginning of Senior year, Karofsky had still been a bit of a problem. Sure, the other guys on his team backed off once Puck and Finn defended him, but Karofsky was still going on about his 'missing parts'. Or at least, was.

About two months into Senior year Karofsky had went too far and accidently started a huge fight between him and Quinn, but being the the one who started it, he was suspended, then when it was revealed it was a hate crime, was expelled.

That was actually the most surprising thing for Quinn, the fact that Figgins had actually done something when someone asked. Maybe he wasn't so useless.

Walking to his first period class, he sat next to Santana who was smirking at him. Why, was a really good question. For him at least.

"What's with… your face?" he asked, unable to find the proper wording.

"Rachel tells me it's your anniversary soon." she smugly sad. Quinn was still confused to say the least.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You finally gonna do it?" she asked crudely.

"_Santana!_ What the hell?"

The latina snorted. "Come on, she accepts you. Just buy a strap on or something."

"Oh my god I'm not talking to you about this."

"Fine, fine."

"And we're not doing it."

"Okay, I let it go."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah."

Quinn sighed, turning his attention to the front of class as the teacher walked in.

Let's just say, at the end of the week, they totally did it.

Obviously, it wasn't perfect but with Rachel's coaxing and slow pace, and the fact Quinn was able to keep his binder on with suffocating, it was pretty nice. For lack of a better word. Quinn of course had to deal with Santana's "I told you so"'s and Rachel had to deal with Brittany's unfiltered questioning, but it was worth it. Even when Santana asked if they used a strap on.

Totally worth it.

But sadly Quinn still had to answer _Puck's_ questions, and that was a little worse. Like how two people with girl parts 'did it' or if Quinn got Rachel to.. well, he never did like to repeat Puck.

Finn was as clueless as usual and the Glee club didn't want any details, so he was free from torment after Santana, Brittany, and Puck were satisfied with his and Rachel's answers.

**XxxxxxX**

The best thing about his Senior year is he learned that Rachel had incorporated him in her future plans. He knew she had meticulously planned her future since she could write (Maybe before that), but after learning that she was rewriting a piece, he was intrigued.

It was the night of their anniversary he learned that he was the piece she had put in. In fact he almost cried but managed to stop before anyone saw. Okay, maybe Rachel saw but no one else. Except maybe the waiter who had asked what was wrong. And a few civilians. Maybe he did let a few tears slip. Or a lot, but hey, it's not his fault that he's too afraid to risk his masculinity. Dysphoria, ya know?

Anyway, when he had asked what part he was put in, Rachel recounted exactly what happened.

She had been searching her room for her plans, but after reading them had discovered she (When little) had pictured marrying a broadway star, and meeting him (Or her, she's open) after college.

(She had also discovered she planned on losing her virginity at 25 and that was not going to cut it. Quinn blushed at that.)

She explained how she rewrote all of her plans, but of course asked him about some of them first. That's when they decided that Quinn was attending NYU, and living with Rachel during college. That's when they both broke down crying, but Quinn would never admit that. At least, not to Santana or Puck. Maybe to Brittany though. But she might start crying during that, and that would cause Rachel to cry to a point where he would also cry, or become annoyed. He was almost certain it would be the former.

After winning Nationals that year, life was looking up to everyone in the Glee Club, and it seemed no one in Glee would become a Lima Loser. Not even Sugar, who managed to tag along with Rory whose Visa was accepted later in the year, and was able to stay. His grades were good enough he'd be able to get into a lot of colleges, and so Sugar began to date him so she could share his money once he started working, and also because _maybe_ she did have a small crush on him.

So yeah, his, and everyone else's life was great. Even if he was transgender, and would never be accepted by everyone in society in his lifetime, he still had… well, Rachel. And his friends, and his mom. But really, Rachel was always going to be the most important. And that was all he ever needed.

**Yeah, I know this was a little rushed, but I needed to get this out there. I felt I left you guys a little early. **


End file.
